My Little Pony: Friendship is Vengence
by Kalgante
Summary: An event from long ago leaves an island country desolate and barren. After so long Equrstria becomes a target of anger and malice. Will Equestria be burned into nothingness or will Friendhip again Triumph over all.


[Hello Bronies, Pegasisters, Everypony, and other such things. I am Kalgante, I've done a lot of work on Happy Tree Friends, some Kirby, and some Pokemon. Now it's time to move on to another show I like. You may notice that there are a few terms I don't use for this chapter but that will be explained at the end. I may end up changing the name of this story at some point since I feel like altering the name of the show like this might be a bit cliché. If anyone has any better names at some point let me know. Anyway, go ahead and read and I hope y'all like it]

"Wildfire… Wildfire get up! The renewal ceremony's gonna start soon. We need to go now or we're gonna miss it!" shouted a small, aqua blue furred pegasus colt. His mane was a darker blue, short and rough. His tail was a bit longer relative to his mane but not so jagged and he had a blank flank. His eyes were a blue green color

The Pony he was addressing was red with a bright orange, thick and spiky mane that seemed to have little care taken to it, his tail was a similar case. On his flank was a symbol of a blazing flame.

The pony opened his green eyes and glanced lazily around a room with little in the way of furnishings aside from a few old armoires around and a dusty maroon carpet on the floor… and the wooden bed the pony had been asleep in. The pony finally took notice of the little foal who had awoken him from his rest.

"Lucid Rain, sup'… what were you saying now?" Wildfire asked.

"The renewal ceremony! It's starting! hurry, everyone's outside waiting for us!" the colt shouted.

"Wait, what? Well, c'mon! let's hurry!" Wild Fire shouted.

The pony quickly shot up out of bed, stumbling a bit before charging out of the bedroom and through the house to the front door. Without wasting any time, he opened the door and ran out to be greeted by the faces of three other ponies, two other pegasus and a large unicorn.

One of the pegasus was dark purple in color and wore a pair of narrow glasses. His pale purple mane was neat and well taken care of, about medium in length. His tail was of similar status. On his flank was the mark of a fountain pen and scroll. His eyes were hazel.

The other pegasus was female, an emerald green colored coat and white mane and tail, a fencing foil on her flank. Her eyes were a light blue color

The last one was the unicorn, the largest of the bunch, about two and a half ponies larger than the rest. His mane and tail were long and straight, a black color upon his dark grey fur, though it hung over one side of his face both blue eyes could be seen clearly. The mark on his flank was a rough round stone

"Well, it certainly took you long enough, I thought you might have been dead in there" said the female pegasus.

"Morning to you too Night Rose, so are we gonna go now or what?" Wild Fire asked.

"Well, we should be there already, you were warned to get to bed earlier, if we miss it, it's your fault" said the glasses wearing pegasus.

"Yea, I get it. Hey Boulder, got anything snide to add?" Wildfire asked to the unicorn.

The unicorn didn't respond, or seem to react in any way.

"Yea, course you don't. when is this supposed to start anyway book worm?" Wild fire said.

"Please, it's Clyde, that nickname is obnoxious" said the glasses wearing pegasus, his voice cold and stern.

"Yea, whatever, so, when was it starting, c'mon, this is bugging me!" Wild Fire asked.

Boulder looked off, towards the top of a nearby hill with a sturdy structure set atop it. From it rose several bright lights and several bursts of fireworks.

"Awe come on!" Wild Fire shouted.

"Well, you four can stay here, I'm not going to miss this" said Clyde running towards the hill.

The other four looked at one another and hurried after him. The land was barren with red and yellow dirt providing life for only a few scrubby plants. Aside from the town and the building off in the distance there were few signs of civilization.

"Guys, wait, wait up!" Lucid rain shouted, panting as he tried catching up.

Wild Fire took notice of this and turned around, quickly going to help the pegasus.

"C'mon man, why are you so slow. Here, get on my back" said Wild Fire picking up the foal with his mouth and tossing him onto his back before hurrying off again.

"Sorry Wildfire, I'm not as big as you, I can't run as fast" said Lucid rain trying to catch his breath.

"Yea, as if that aint obvious" said Wildfire, quickly catching up to the others.

"Hey, slowpokes, first one there get's a bag of honey oats!" shouted wildfire, his loud voice reaching all of his friends.

"You're kidding me, you already know you're the fastest of all of us. I don't think this is a very fair race" said Clyde to the fast approaching Wildfire.

"Then looks like you aint gonna be getting anything then, ga ha ha ha!" Wildfire laughed.

"Wait. What about me, there' no way I'd win" said Lucid Rain.

"Ha, don't worry, I'll share them with ya" said Wildfire.

"Yes, but I won't, said Clyde taking flight.

"Heh, gonna try to fly your way there huh, guess it's the only shot you've got" said Wildfire.

"Hmph, well, if he can do it then so can I" said Night Rose also taking flight.

Suddenly they heard what sounded like a stampeding rhino, they looked back to see Boulder, his horn aglow and quickly catching up.

"Hey, no magic you cheater! Shouted Wild Fire.

"Oh, what's the matter, upset that you can't do anything but run" said Clyde.

"Heh, I don't need fancy tricks to beat you slugs, c'mon!" Wild Fire shouted, picking up his speed even more, again, closing in on Clyde who was in front.

Their game, in but one moment, was interrupted by the sound of a massive explosion in the distance. It had come from the structure they were in such a hurry to reach. When the group looked only the painful expressions of horror could be seen on each of there faces. The building in the distance, the site for the renewal ceremony, was alit with unnatural flames of all colors. Another explosion could be seen, massive enough to lead a plume of fire out through a gaping hole in the wall, then another, followed by another. The silhouettes of many ponies could be seen scrambling about the site, some even being sent cascading into the air, it was pure havoc.

"What… what's happening!" Lucid Rain shouted.

"Damn… this, it's a magical meltdown. The ceremony must've failed!" said Clyde.

"No, you're kidding me, your freaking kidding me! My parents were there! And Boulder's mom!… c'mon, we've gotta go help them!" Wildfire shouted.

"I dunno, sounds kind of careless… we could get ourselves killed" said Clyde.

"Oh Clyde, like you even care about that sort of thing. I know I'm certainly not going to stand here while everyone get's killed. Let's go Wildfire" said Night Rose.

"Well c'mon then, if anyone wants to stay here and hide in a hole, then go right ahead, Boulder, Night Rose, c'mon!" Wildfire ordered.

"Please, you don't think I'd let you all go by yourselves. let's get this over with" said Clyde.

Wildfire had forgotten about Lucid Rain on his back but the foal held on anyway and Clyde hurried up behind. Their gallop was no longer filled with competitive and joyful spirit as they approached the exploding structure atop the hill. As they neared it, the collateral damage had become obvious, scattered around the structure lay numerous ponies, motionless on the barren soil. Another explosion sounded sending a plume of magical flame in Wildfire and his friend's direction. Though they reacted, the fire couldn't quite reach them and bent upwards, reaching towards the sky that had blackened above the building. The group suddenly made out the sound of a whimper. When they looked to the source they noticed a pile of rubble with a light blue pegasus trying to pull its self from the pile.

The group wasted no time rushing over to their aid. Almost as if they had choreographed the situation, Boulder pressed his head against the bulk of the rubble and pushed leaving Clyde and Night Rose to help prop up the loose slabs. Wildfire then pushed up the remaining slab up from atop the pegasus with his hooves and the pegasus dragged its self out with the help of Lucid Rain leaving the group to safely drop the mound of rubble back to the ground.

"You alright! What happened here!" Wildfire asked.

With a cough the pegasus replied.

"I, I don't know… I, I was in the back of the group. The researchers had begun the ceremony and… it started out fine… but, something happened. I don't know what. The orb they were using began to pulse and crack… and… then it just burst" said the pegasus attempting to rise to it's feet.

"Don't try to move, just wait until you catch your breath first" said Night Rose to the pegasus.

"Were there any survivors other than you?" Wildfire asked.

"I… don't know… I seen a lot of ponies running. All I was trying to do was get away… I know not everyone made it outside… and the researchers… they were right there when the orb exploded… I don't know if their still alive" said the pegasus.

Wildfire stared at the pegasus then began to grind his teeth, his expression twisting with rage.

"C'mon, we're going in" Wildfire ordered, and before awaiting a response he bolted to the collapsed front entrance.

As if he already knew how everyone would respond, he didn't look back to see the others hurrying behind him. In moments, he was through the gaping hole that once held the front door and inside the structure. The inside was in complete ruins with shattered furniture and tattered decorations that had been set up for the ceremony, along with even more ponies who hadn't had the fortune to be late for the event.

"Alright, if they had the ceremony, it was probably in the courtyard, that's where mine and Boulder's parents would have been, let's get there" Wildfire ordered.

"I can't help but wonder what went wrong, the research was as promising as it could possibly be" said Clyde.

"Who cares about that! C'mon, let's go!" Wildfire shouted.

Clyde didn't respond and soon followed the group as they made their way through the ruined structure. It wasn't long either before they found the court yard, through another gaping hole created by the explosions. Inside were numerous tables and other furniture reduced to splinters and even more unfortunate ponies. In the center of it all, upon a burned stage was likely where the orb the pegasus spoke of was, though now, It was a pillar of purple fire shooting straight up into the air.

"Everyone, split up! Look for survivors!" Wildfire shouted.

The group disbanded and began to search on their own, aside from Lucid Rain who stuck close to Wildfire. Nobody seemed phased by the burning plume nearby as they nudged each pony they came across. It wasn't until Wildfire noticed one pony in particular that dashed his hopes. It was a researcher by the name of Cosmo Lore, a red unicorn in a white coat. His body lied motionless on the ground with several burns across it. He quietly moved towards him and nudged him with his hoof to receive only silence in return. Wildfire stared horrified at the corpse before hearing Clyde's voice call to him.

"Wildfire… get over here" said Clyde, his tone sending a deathly chill through Wildfire's veins. He knew what he was about to see.

Wildfire dashed over to Clyde and the others who had gathered around him to see a red pony with a dark red mane and tail with a green, light blue maned pony just nearby, both were clad in the same coat as Cosmo Lore.

"No… no… no no no no no no no no!" Wildfire shouted, staring at the motionless ponies on the ground.

"Wildfire…" said Night Rose.

"No, they, they can't! they can't be dead! Their not! They can't!" Wildfire wailed.

Everyone silently stared at the corpses on the ground before them, aside from Lucid Rain who had broken into tears.

"Boulder… Boulder, is your mother…?" Wildfire asked unable to complete his sentence.

Boulder received the glances of the others then turned his head, facing the direction a distinctly large black unicorn, also dressed in a white coat.

"Well then… what now. I'm sure we'll join them if we wait here long enough" said Clyde.

"Ye… yea… let… let's just get out of here" said Wildfire turning to lead the group back outside.

The group followed Wildfire without hesitation. The likelihood of there being any other survivors anyway was slim, most had probably already fled. The group slowly made their way home, the magical flames launching the remaining fireworks into the air as the structure continued to burst and spit flame.

The group made their way into Wildfire's house, silently gathering around the living room and milling over the events that had so recently taken place. Though no words had been spoken since they left the courtyard, everyone knew what the other was thinking. The silence was finally broken when Clyde finally spoke up.

"Well, I can't say as I seen any of this coming… after all the years of work that went into this project, this had to happen… it's good that Night Rose's and my own parents were needed elsewhere for this research, but… if only I could say the same for yours and Boulder's. Well… now what?" Clyde asked.

"Well, first we wait for the fires to subside, then bury the dead… after that… this little town isn't going to survive with the majority of it's population taken by this… I suppose we're going to have to move" said Night Rose.

"Well… at least we're all together still right?" Lucid Rain asked.

His words were met with little response and silence came over the group once again. That is, until Wildfire spoke up.

"Hey guys, do you remember a place called Equestria?" Wildfire asked.

"Yes, it was the place said to have turned our land into the wasteland it is now… what are you getting at?" Clyde asked suspiciously.

"Heh heh, yea, Equestria's the place that ravaged our land so very long ago. Whatever this place once was, was big enough for so many of our people, including our parents, to dedicate all those years of research into restoring; and you know what, they're dead now, dead because of this research, dead because of something Equestria did to us… dead because of them. Well, you've read the tales, seen the pictures the art. They don't give a damn about what they did, they're living lives of such ignorance and bliss, a lifestyle they don't deserve. Can you guess what that means? Heh heh, means we're gonna go over there and take it from them, we're gonna go over there and tear their wonderful little country apart, and burn it until they have nothing left to be happy about" said Wildfire, a wide grin to compliment his rage emitting eyes.

"Destroy Equestria eh? Certainly sounds exciting, unfortunately, we're just five ponies, I'm sure the odds are stacked against us quite securely" said Clyde.

"Heh, not interested in fighting them. No, we're gonna take apart their land right out from under their hooves. Let them do as they please, our targets are the forests, the towns, anything that they built, or the land has built, we destroy, just like they did here. We'll see how well they recover from that. Besides, that cushy lifestyle of theirs probably made em' soft" said Wildfire, his passion radiating.

"Hmm… so, more like an eye for an eye then. Targeting things that we can easily strike isn't too bad a strategy. Fair enough, I'm with you" said Clyde.

"Ha, good, anyone else?" Wildfire asked.

"Well, I don't think I can just forgive what happened here. I suppose I can keep in contact with my family through letters so there is no need to say goodbye. Not to mention that I think somehow, if I stayed, I'd be the only one left behind… but what about the dead?" asked Night Rose.

"Let the survivors come take care of them, we've got somewhere more important to be" said Wildfire

"Don't worry Wildfire, you can count on me all the way!" said Lucid Rain eagerly.

Boulder said nothing, but his response was already known by Wildfire.

"Well damn, guess it's settled. Let's get some supplies for the trip and set out as soon as we can. We've got a whole day ahead of us, let's not waste it" said Wildfire.

There was little else said as the group again disbanded and set out for their own houses to gather supplies. Wildfire gathered a few belongings and made his way to the fridge, he hesitated slightly at the thought of taking all of the food. But, it would no longer be needed here. Wildfire and Lucid Rain quickly gathered what they could and hurried outside to meet the others in the center of town. There awaited Boulder with a single bag for various things, then there was Night Rose with at least three bags on her person.

However, Clyde was still not present.

"Damnit, where's bookworm?" Wildfire asked.

"Who knows. Probably being obsessive compulsive. You know he's not going to travel light" said Night Rose.

A few minutes later their suspicions were confirmed as Clyde approached with eight large bags in tow.

"Clyde! Just what kind of junk are you bringing with you!" Wildfire asked.

"Supplies, books, stuff to make sure we get to Equestria in one piece, if at all. Then some notes, books on Equestria's history…" said Clyde before being cut off.

"What do you even need most of that for anyway!" Wildfire asked.

"Come on, do you honestly expect to win if we go in un-prepared?" Clyde asked.

"Bookworm just… fine, whatever, I don't care, just drag your crap with you and let's go" Wildfire growled.

At this, the group set out, this time, towards some old docks where they hoped to fins something to take them to Equestria. The trip its self was mostly un-notable aside from a few more shouting matches between Clyde and Wildfire. Finally they made it and as fortune would have it, there were a number of boats afloat, now with no owners to pilot them. Choosing the largest one they could find, the group climbed aboard and made themselves comfortable as this would be there home for who knows how long. The boat was actually quite cozy with a cabin just large enough to fit the five of them comfortably. They'd need to make do with only a few pieces of furniture to sleep on but most of the equipment was powered by magic and with Boulder on board, It wouldn't be a problem keeping it working. After having placed their belongings the group made their way outside to look over the vast sea.

"So Clyde, you can pilot this thing right?" Wildfire asked.

"Of course, and I've brought a navigation chart to ensure we arrive where we need to" said Clyde.

"Alright folks, soon as we arrive we head for the nearest town. When we find it, we wreak havoc throughout it. When we're done we start on the countryside until everything is ash" Wildfire ordered "hope you're ready Equestria cause when we arrive, you are going to burn"

[There we go friends, you may be wondering why I don't use words like everypony and such. Well, that's because the people from the land that these five are from don't use those terms. It will be used later however. Not then, I gave it some thought, usually I take OC's for the first stories I make in each category. This story is a bit different in nature than those however. I decided that I will be taking OC's but I will be using them more for cameos and to fill in spaces for any roles I may need. Who knows, maybe I'll use them for something more. Anyway, if you wanna add one then that'd be dandy, just be sure to give any thoughts you may have on this story as well. So, here's this thing.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Species:

Appearance:

Personality:

Abilities/Skills:

Affiliations with other characters:

Bio:

Anyway, that aught to about do it, see you in chapter 2!]


End file.
